


Safe

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Panic, Protective Chris Argent, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Derek finds out Kate is free.This was inspired by Lady_VonWolfe's comment on Burn.If any tags need to be added let me know.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Cora Hale, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, past Kate Argent/Derek Hale - Relationship
Series: The Noise Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 13
Kudos: 482





	Safe

Derek is as startled as his mother is when the Sheriff arrives at their home, telling her he's here as a professional and not for Stiles.

Peter looks up from where he is laboriously reading aloud to the younger children, Stiles is not at his side for once, having gone to the Argent home for the night to help Isaac settle in.

Derek goes to take the children upstairs but the Sheriff asks him to remain, that he needs to hear what he has to say and so Laura leads the children up to bed as Peter moves to Derek's side.

The sheriff tells them that there was a breach when they were moving Kate Argent to a different jail, one far from Beacon Hills, he tells them that they are looking but have no clue where to begin, he tells them that she has been free for two days and Derek can't breath.

He vaguely feels Peter's hand slip into his, feels him squeeze weakly in an attempt at comfort but Peter is not the one that Derek wants at the moment.

Stiles has become Derek's anchor, somehow, and Derek doesn't know when or why but Stiles with his distraction and noise has been the only thing that keeps Derek together on most days, on the days when he remembers what he did, what She did, Stiles always tells him that Kate is the one that did everything, that Derek's only participation was wanting to be loved, wanting to trust.

But Stiles is not here, he's not here.

Derek is running before he even understands why.

If She is free, then She's been watching, if She's been watching then She knows, She knows that Stiles is Derek's friend, knows that he's human, She knows that Stiles is Peter's that they'll do anything to save him.

Derek knows She'll use that.

Derek slams into the front door of the Argent home, hears Christopher's confusion, smells little Isaac's fear spill into his scent and he smells Allison's joy, probably thinking that it is Cora at the door, but Derek does not smell Stiles, not recently anyway, the human is not here, and Derek feels fear grip his insides.

What if She already has him? What if Stiles is screaming for them to save him at this very moment? What if they can't find him?

"Derek, Derek, breath, kiddo." Christopher's voice breaks through the fog that wrapped through Derek.

Derek looks up at the Hunter, he wonders when he sat down but doesn't recall, he sees Allison and Isaac watching from inside the house and he doesn't see Stiles, his hands grab Christopher's wrists and he sees him wince at the strength on his grip but Derek can't control himself right now.

"Where is Stiles?" Derek asks staring up at the Hunter.

"I thought he was with you tonight." Christopher said with confusion.

Derek shook his head, "She's free, She's free." Derek whispered and suddenly he was crushed to Christopher's chest as the man lifted him up and guided him inside, he did not lock the door behind him but settled Derek on the couch.

From a distance Derek heard the Hunter instructing the children who then climbed into his lap and forced his arms around them, cuddling him and telling him made up stories.

He heard through their voices, Christopher gathering his Hunting tools, checking his guns and tucking knives into his belt, and Derek heard him storm out the door, locking it behind him and he heard the car tear down the road.

It seemed like hours had passed when Allison whispered to Isaac about making food, she told the smaller boy to keep him comfy while she went to the kitchen.

She returned with three messily made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches which she set on the table before running back to the kitchen to get three child sized plastic glasses and the half full gallon of milk.

"Derek?" Allison asked, "Can you pour the milk, we aren't allowed because someone spilled the whole gallon last time." Allison looked at Isaac.

"I didn't mean to." Isaac shouted as he climbed down to sit next to Allison at the coffee table.

"I know that and Daddy did too, that's why he didn't hurt you and helped you clean it up, because that's how Daddies are meant to react to accidents." Allison explained gently taking Isaac's hand and squeezing.

Isaac ducked his head and nodded, he was still getting used to having a good guardian.

Derek took a deep breath and joined the children on the floor, pouring the milk out for each of them, giving the two children only half glasses, like he'd been taught by his mother to avoid spilling too full glasses.

"Thank you, Allison, Isaac." Derek whispered as he picked at his sandwich, he wasn't really hungry, his stomach knotted in worry and fear.

"You're welcome, everybody needs cuddles sometimes and Stiles says that you need more than most but that you won't ask." Allison told him as she stuffed half of her sandwich in her mouth and then gulped down almost all of her milk.

Derek had always found children eating disgustingly fascinating, at least Isaac was eating like a human being, Allison at like Cora, like her food was still alive and likely to run if she didn't eat it quick enough.

"You're gross." Isaac said.

"You're gross." Allison said shoving him.

"Hey!" Isaac cried out as his sandwich fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Allison said as Isaac began to cry, "You can have mine."

Allison offered the remaining half of her sandwich.

Isaac sniffled at reached for the sandwich and munched on it while Allison snuck bits from the sandwich Derek wasn't eating.

He mock growled at her and sent them both into giggles as Isaac succeeded in stealing a piece.

It was hours later, the children bathed and dressed in their pajamas, tucked into the blanket fort that they'd made and fast asleep that Derek heard the front lock click open.

His entire body stiffened as he remembered that She was running loose but then Christopher's scent spilled over his senses and Stiles'.

Derek wanted to rush to them but there were two bodies using him as a pillow as they slept.

Christopher walked into the room and smiled softly at the sight of them, Stiles asleep against his shoulder.

The boy murmured as Christopher settled him against Derek's chest, knowing that Derek had been worried about the boy.

"I told Talia that you were here, she's bringing Peter and Cora over and some of the Pack will keep a perimeter until we find Her." Christopher told him gently as he placed blankets over all of the children, "When they get here I'm going to go back out."

"Where was he?" Derek asked quietly as he dug his fingers into Stiles' hair.

Christopher's face went blank and Derek knew that whatever the Hunter said would only be a half truth.

"He fell asleep in the woods. I was lucky that I found him at all, I just have to make sure of something." Christopher paused and looked at Derek, hand reaching out to card gently through his hair, "After tonight you won't have to worry about Katherine Argent again."

Derek looked into Christopher's eyes and he believed him, why Derek didn't know, but with Stiles in his arms, safe and sound, with Allison's head on his shoulder and Isaac's face smooshed against his belly, Derek didn't care, somehow he knew that this man would keep him safe.

Somehow Derek knew that Christopher Argent would willing kill his sister for him, like he'd kill any threat to his three children.

Derek buried his nose in Stiles' hair and let himself relax fully, feeling safe as he hadn't with Kate in jail.

Christopher would kill her after his mother brought Cora and Peter over, She'd never bother him again, She never bother anyone again.

And for the first time since the fire and the trail, Derek did not dream of Kate succeeding, he did not dream of his family burning, did not hear them screaming through the crackle of flames, did not smell their skin frying through the thick smell of smoke.

For the first time since the fire had ripped through the Hale House Derek dreamed of laughter and the smell of joy and delight and he saw Cora chasing after Allison as Stiles sat in Peter's lap, voice drowned out by the noise of pack and love.

\--

A/n: I was inspired by a comment and at first i planned to have Derek find Stiles by the Nemeton but then Chris decided to Dad and Allison and Isaac decided to be cuties.

And Derek knows and yet somehow doesn't know that Chris has adopted him as one of his kids.

Also Derek thinking Chris is going to go kill Kate is partly because he doesn't know just how dangerous Stiles can be, Stiles is gentle and kind around Derek and the kids, as well as most of the Pack in general because he knows how unnerving it is for Talia and Alphas from other Packs when he's cold, calculating, and absolutely dangerous.

He does it with Talia on purpose.

The only one not intimidated is Peter.

Even Chris has his moments of, let's call it fear and caution when Stiles shows his true colors.


End file.
